The Mission
by GiantOrbRasengan
Summary: Well one day a samurai came and messes things up and Hinata accidently told her feelings to Naruto and hid some where if you want to kearn more read the stroy!Sorry if it looks short! AND I AM STILL NOOB SO GIVE ME MORE ADVISE
1. Chapter 1

**One day in Konoha a samurai came and destroyed buildings like they were nothing. Tsunade called the ANBU black ops to go and arrest who is doing it, but before they can even go, Naruto went to the guy first with all the other ninjas and attacked the guy. Naruto yelled," Hey, You! "" Who me?" answered the samurai. "DUH who else am I talking to you STUPID HEAD!!" cursed Naruto. "Well bad language for a kid like you go and say it somewhere else!" laughed the samurai then he said," My name is Yatoshi Fukamura what yours little brat?" "What did you CALL ME?" Naruto yelled," LET ME AT HIM STOP IT GUYS!!!"**

"**Hey Naruto if we do you would be sushi chopped remember?" said Hinata. " Hey I would like some sushi!!" shouted Chouji. "Hey just shut up you pot belly!" laughed Naruto. Now if you look at Chouji's face you could see anger growing and his fist getting bigger and he (Chouji) punched Naruto with all his chakra he inherited from his clan, but he missed and hit Yatoshi full in the face and you could see him through a hole in the building. "Well nice punch but your no match fo-" Yatoshi was just about to finish when Naruto came charging at him.**

"_**RASENAGAN!!!"**_** yelled Naruto as he rammed the orb full in the stomach of Yatoshi. "Well, well, well look what we have here a boy who knows his fathers own jutsu?" looking half amused and full of the intent to kill him. "What you know my fa-" but before Naruto can say it he disappeared.**

**Naruto's thoughts, "**_**He knew my father? I even wonder where he is, in the world, in the chaos and the destruction, and the wars, I JUST WANT TO FIND HIM!!! Then if he was alive I would smack his belly full of Rasengan and he would go flying of into a building or so but was my dad the 4**__**th**__**?If not I would still do that. Well the 4**__**th**__** to me was a hero and if he was my dad than it would be great but where was he…out there…**_** "N-naruto are you ok-kay?" asked Hinata as she saw Naruto staring into the blankness. "Oh! Sorry didn't notice you were there Hinata well sorry if me gathering my thoughts scared yah and Hinata I wonder why every time I see you, you are very shy and red? Do you have a fever?? I can help," said Naruto as he touched Hinata's forehead and yet again she got redder and she couldn't take any second and yelled," I LOVE YOU NARUTO!!" "Wh-?" but before Naruto could figure out what she said she sped away here whole face scarlet red. Naruto thought," **_**She likes me? No wonder her forehead is hot! She liked me ever since? I thought no one liked me especially Sakura I Like her but she only likes me a little but Hinata likes me but I don't know if I like her what should I do? Wait maybe I can look for Hinata and ask her if she could come watch a movie or something? Hmmmmmm?**__** WELL IF YOU LIKE HER THAN DO THAT!!!!**__** What the, who are you!!**__** IT'S ME I'M IN YOUR BELLY REMEMBER? DUDE YOU OW ME FOR LETTING YOU USE MY POWERS!!!**__** Well what do I owe you?**__** WHAT'S THOSE SQUIGGLY LITTLE THINGYS CALLED AGAIN?**__** Oh Ramen? You want that? Than you have a deal!!**_

****

** "Hey Chouji do you know how to make ramen??" asked Naruto. "Yeah why do y- oh you want some eh okay but this will cost you some ch-" but before he could finish the sentence Naruto took out his back pack and gave Chouji bags of X tra large chips. Chouji looked like he was in heaven. "YOU GOT A DEAL!!!**

_ Hey people now the next chapter might come late!_


	2. Chapter 2

"**Man that was a good night sleep!" yawned Naruto as he pressed his alarm. Suddenly there was a ring at the door. Naruto wondered, **_who could it be here so early in the morning?_

**Naruto was right about to get the door when SLAM!!!! He got hit full in the face by the door. " WHY YOU LITTLE" yelled Naruto as he put all his chakra into his fist and punched…Chouji. "WHAT THE HECK NARUTO YOU- hey when did you learn how to add chakra into your hand?" asked Chouji as he got up black in the face, well mostly purple.**

"**Who me? Well I don't know when I get mad I automatically hit some one like revenge- oh yeah Kyuubi! Well I don't have to have Kyuubi to automatically punch some one," said Naruto scratching his head. " Hey I got your ramen, it's enough to fill me 5 times!!" said Chouji surprised and amused," Well got to go, Bye! When Chouji left Naruto ate all the ramen and his and the Kyuubi's (Nine-Tailed Fox) was also full. Naruto's thoughts,**_ Hey Kyuubi you full yet?? __**YEAH THAT WAS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__ Hey can you stop yelling?__** Fine oh let's go looking for Hinata!**__ Oh yeah okay!__** Hey Naruto? **__Yeah?__** What do you think about Hinata?**__ Well I think she is pretty with long hair, very high-spirited, is in the Hyuuga clan, is rich, and is very kind, but I didn't really know her when I was young and when I focus on her I actually know a lot.__** Well if you feel like that how about taking her to get ramen?**__ Well… sounds good! Hey Kyuubi I wonder… are you married?__** Who me? Well actually I hadn't really thought about that. Well maybe I was too into killing I hadn't really noticed.**__ Well who cares any way lets look for her._

"**HINATA!!! Hey have you seen Hinata? HINATA!!!" yelled Naruto then he went to the Hyuuga Mansion. "Hey Neji have you seen Hinata?" asked Naruto. "Yeah she's in the room and she locked herself in, why? Asked Neji curiously. "Well none of your beeswax, AND DON'T USE YOUR BYAKUGAN!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he climbed to Hinata's window as she was listening to music and studying the genin students (Naruto's in the ANBU and Hinata is in the Jounin class…years pass you know). "HEY HINATA CAN YOU HEAR MEE!!" yelled Naruto, but he didn't know whether she heard or not but he knew she didn't hear that's why when she saw him she ran. **

"**I'm sorry Naruto, but I don't want to hear what you say-"**

**Hinata couldn't finish because she slammed into the real Naruto because the one that was chasing her must be a clone. "Naruto I understand you don't like m-" Naruto cut her off. " Hey want to come eat ramen with me at the usual place?" asked Naruto grinning, Hinata couldn't believe her ears and said," okay but I thought you didn't like me, doesn't it feel awkward to be 17 and feeling shy still?" " No not really every one thinks I'm the stupidest kid ever when I become h-"a man cut him off," Hey you yellowed hair Uzumaki kid right? Well if you are than come with me!" " Why? Is this something important? Can she come too?" asked Naruto pointing at Hinata which she was very scarlet and turned even darker when Naruto asked her to come." Hey pack your bags and get ready this is gonna be a long trip!" yelled the man," oh yeah and my name is Mack!"**

"**Mine is Naruto and this is Hinata," said Naruto. Mack said," Hey ever heard of a place called Setsu Rashi? Bet not it's secret and we are going there to give you a life supply of ramen and you get to be hokage!!" " WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!GIVE ME THE HOT RAMEN NOWWW A.S.A.P GIVE ME IT ALLL!!!! Oh and some for her to," said Naruto calming down when he saw Hinata very surprised that he was picked hokage but she was also glad because that was his dream." Hey Naruto, what can we do first now that your hokage and Tsunade's also hokage?" " Well you know your clan has the seal Neji has right? Well I will make them stop doing that!" replied Naruto and Hinata was very grateful because well the Hyuuga clan is very strict and now that Naruto's hokage he can change it. "Hey Naruto! You also have a lot of money enough to buy 5 Hyuuga mansions!" said Mack (5 Hyuuga mansions is like buying 100 cruisers or maybe more). "WHATTTTTT OH MAN I'M RICHHH!!!!!! I'M RICHHHH!!!!!! First things first I'm making The Ramen Shop 5X LARGER!!!" yelled Naruto and when the manager heard that and when he saw a bag of money he made a deal with Naruto," Hey Naruto thanks for lending me extra!! You really can have a life supply if you want!" " Okay but let me scream to the word first," said Naruto drawing a deer breath then,"****I'M GOING TO BE THE 6****TH**** HOKAGE AND I'M RICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM ALSO GOING TO ASK HINATA TO B-"**** Naruto knew he said to much so he stopped the last part.**

_Until the next time guys!__Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is my third chapter I'm lazy so please review!! If there are mistakes mail me!_

"HINATA!!!" shouted Naruto as he walked around Kohona," Where are you…" "Hey have you seen a girl with black hair, last name Hyuuga, white eyes, very shy, and wears blue jacket?" asked Naruto since he was now smart he knew what the manager (person Naruto is talking to and favorite friend since he made ramen). "Um… no I haven't seen the person your looking for," said Ichiraku.

Naruto knew he would say that and said in a deep scary voice he would never use on a friend but he had no choice," _**SPEAK UP OLD MAN!"**_ Ichiraku, shocked at Naruto's voice stepped back and said," You have grown smart Naruto she went that way past the gates and here have this piece of sushi!" "Thanks Ichi- I mean super ramen maker!" Shouted Naruto (Ichiraku had a big business as I said and lets Naruto pay cheap to eat) waving as he headed toward the gates and onto the tree.

To Naruto's head

" _I wonder where she went hey Kyuubi now that I mastered you can you make my legs go faster?" "__** Okay but more ramen!"**__ "All right! __Naruto now only speaking to himself, "The ramen and wine made him nicer I think?"_

Back to the field

"KYUUBI THIS IS TO MUCH CHAKRA!!!" shouted Naruto as he made some trees crack, tilt, and fly as he went near the speed of light. _**"To bad but this is fun! Better than tossing my big weight around when I was whole!!"Shouted Kyuubi watching from the inside.**_ Naruto then whispered," _Kyuubi…stop I see Hinata!"__** "Okay!"**_ Hinata was near the lake sitting down and she was very fast Naruto thought because she was 1000 miles away from Kohona. Hinata just got up then some one got her," STOP WHERE YOU ARE MOVING," said a deep voice. "Who are you!" replied Hinata. "It's me can't you take a joke?" said Naruto as he pulled off his mask. Hinata jumped in fright and fainted.

After a few hours she woke up to see Naruto nursing her and warming her with his jacket and Naruto had a fire already. "N-Naruto? Why are you doing this I thought you liked Sakura?" asked Hinata. "That was a long time ago Hinata now I feel like I liked you the whole time," said Naruto softly as he caught a trout with a rod. "But-" Hinata didn't get to finish because Naruto was hugging her. All of a sudden a samurai came the same one that came destroying Konoha. "Well well… look what we have here the brat and the blue girl making out!!" Shouted the samurai as thousands of his comrades came laughing.

"SHUT UP!!" shouted Naruto, which was a surprise to the samurai because he already got up with the Rasengan in his hand. Just

When it was about to hit it was a substitution Jutsu." Well I got to go now it wouldn't be fair if I attack you right now any way my name is Sharick we change name from time to time so you and every body else won't know our names and figure every thing out any way we are 3 x stronger than the Akastsuki you beat 3 years ago any way ta ta!!" Shouted the Sharick and disappeared. "That was weird…" said Naruto but then fell asleep next to Hinata which to fell asleep.

When they were awake they were hugging each other and they became bright red. "Uh… sorry Hinata I do that sometimes…" said Naruto reassuring Hinata. "It's okay Naruto-kun you didn't mean to," said Hinata surprised that she didn't shudder. "Hey Hinata want to come eat ramen with me sometime? Asked Naruto when he saw Hinata's head look down he said," You don't have to it's alri-" Hinata interrupted and said," I'll go!" After that she fainted. Naruto presumed that Hinata used a lot of chakra to run so he picked here up and ran 980 miles so that the rest was by foot.

Hinata woke up on Naruto's back surprised and said," Thank you for helping Naruto-kun." When they made it to Kohona they went to their houses and slept waiting for tomorrows date.

_Sorry if it's short it's the best I can do: D any way I'm kind of lazy so p.m. me if you want to read more! And I'm going to try and make D.N. Angel stories!!_


End file.
